


In Today's News

by Willowbrooke



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 12:03:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3289655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowbrooke/pseuds/Willowbrooke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"There's a personals notice here that says..."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Today's News

**Author's Note:**

  * For [red2013](https://archiveofourown.org/users/red2013/gifts).



> A little drabble to wish red2013 a very happy birthday! Thank you, red, for your loyal support of our little fandom and for your always-kind comments on our stories. :)

Today's Oxford Mail was spread open on James's desk. "Sir, do you think this could be something? There's a personals notice here that says, "Happy birthday, red2013."

Lewis considers. "Could be relevant, I suppose. Our suspect has used 'Red' as an alias. It'd be more convincing if it were in Latin, though."

"True. Still...worth pursuing, don't you think?"

"Aye, I suppose, but it could just be someone wanting to wish someone else a happy birthday."

"Maybe. Still, I'll enquire as to who placed the notice."

Lewis nods, and smiles. "Take-away at mine tonight?"

James smiles back. "Sounds perfect, sir."


End file.
